The Prophecy Of Sorrah Episode 2 Part 2 When Bad Turns To Worst
by KorraLegendZ
Summary: After Sorrah goes into the Avatar State and ends up getting herself injured, a young man goes to the rescue, Rohan and Yeyga finally go at it and one of them is not so fortunate! (It's more exciting than it sounds!)


Fire engines and black cars with flashing lights and sirens rolled up to the crumbling building. Firefighters poured out of the fire engines and got everything ready to help anyway they could. Screams filled the air, fire crackled and spat at the firefighters and police officers; forcing them to back up. Cheif Haltan, a man with a shiny metal outfit and a small, brown beard stepped out of the first black car that rolled up. Zeradia ran out and bumped into Chief Haltan,

"Sorrah's in there!" she screamed to him, her eyes struck with horror, "Please! Someone get her out of there!" Chief Haltan pulled Zeradia aside once he had recieved her message. One of the paramedics took her to the back of an ambulance to made sure she was okay.

"Men! Get ready to move in!" Haltan said to his officers who were dressed in fancy suits as well. The police officers were Metalbenders, that means they were able to bend metal and only metal.. okay, SOME earth. They had metal cords that come out of their suits for weapons along with their bending.

"But sir..? It's highly unstable, we'll come down with it!" said one, but Chief Haltan refused to give in to fact.

"I don't care how unstable it is! We need to save that girl!" Haltan yelled as he gave the command to move in. But before anyone could move a young man opened his mouth,

"Sir! I'll go."

"Bahhh! What is it NOW?!" said Chief Haltan,

A young firefighter, about 19 or 20, ran up to him, "I'll give my life for anyone.. please?"

"Absoloutley not, Niro! It's MUCH too dangerous for a you!" blurted the chief firefighter, Chief Kaih.

"Look, we got a life on the line, Chief! Let him go or that girl looses her life!" protested Haltan, his black eyes bursting with anger.

"Alright, go." Kaih sighed. Niro was off in an instant, kicking down the iron door and charging into a thick wall of smoke.

"Alright men! Let's GO!" hollered Chief Haltan, swinging his arm in the air.

"Let my men go, save your men the trouble." Kaih said to him, as his men entered the burning nightmare. Outside, the six remaining firefighters started to bend water to put out of the fire,

"Don't! The strength of the water will make it crumble and you will responsable for seven deaths! Once everyone is out and safe, then is your chance to put out the fire." said Chief Kaih to them. The firefighters were a bit puzzeled, Niro's kick was much harder than their water. Yet, Chief Kaih let him do it without protest.

Inside the crumbling building, the young firefighter called out through the rage of fire all around him. The others looking for other bodies or trapped civillians. When there was no answer exept the sound of roaring fire and creaking wood from the ceiling, he started to carefully, but quickly, look around for Sorrah. After a while of nervously searching around, he found a body of a young girl. She was lying in a pile of rubble and badly bruised, but lightly burned. Sorrah was no longer in the Avatar State and she wouldn't know what happened when she was asked due to a bump on her head. Niro picked her up and noticed her Air acolyte clothes and unusually dark skin.

"Huh?" he said to himself, quite puzzled. He has always been told that Airbenders were forbidden to leave the island because of the dangers of the outside world (a.k.a the city). And to see an Airbender, with Water Tribe skin, here in his arms IN REPUBLIC CITY was the rarest thing that has EVER happened to him!

Niro made his way through the scorching wood and broken glass with dilagence. Sorrah opened her eyes just a crack and saw the soot covered face of Niro, "Rohan?" she asked delirously then her vision blurred and she fell back into a deep unconsciousness before Niro could react. As Niro was near the entrance, a wooden plank from the ceiling fell. Young Niro had a split second to think before he was hit. So he threw Sorrah's dormant body onto the untouched floor ahead and hit the plank of wood with a strong waterbending attack. The plank broke into smithereens as his watery fist socked its middle and dodged the falling peices. Niro got up from the ground, covered in slight burns and soot, and picked her up again. Niro emerged from the smoke, his iron encrusted suit gleaming in the sunlight. In the light, Sorrah's cuts and bruises were worst than in the dark, she needed a doctor urgently! Chief Kaih, Chief Haltan and several paramedics rushed over to Niro and Sorrah. The paramedics took Sorrah's injured body and put her in ambulance along with Zeradia- who was making sure Sorrah was safe as they rode in the car- and then checked Niro for any injuries. As soon as he was bandaged up, the ambulance rushed off to the hospital and Niro watched the car till it was out of sight.

"Good work Niro!" said Chief Kaih. Both chiefs were very proud of Niro's brave rescue and they each took turns congragulating him for his strength. Then another firefighter came out of the building, then another and another till six men were out safely.

"We didn't find anyone else in the hell-house, sir." said the leader of the squadron, his face looking pale with sadness.

Chief Kaih looked around, "Where is the last man?" he asked.

"We lost him in the fire, sir." he said looking at the ground, "He got trapped under some wood that was too hot and heavy for us to heave. He died instantly.."

Chief Kiah took off his hat in respect and said a prayer, then he put his hat back on and went back over to Niro and Chief Haltan.

"Dad.. I felt a special connection with that girl, she felt spiritual to me. And what suprised me most was that she had air acolyte clothes and a Water Tribe tone of skin." Niro explained to his Father, Chief Kaih.

"That's impossible, no Airbender has ever gone into Republic City before.. not to mention she's mixed with a Waterbender." Kaih said, "I'll have to look into her story more, we'll drop by her hospital room during visitng hours later today."

"Okay men! Break it down!" said Chief Haltan to the firefighters.

Chief Kaih turned to him, "What do you think your doing? Those are MY men! Not yours.. stick to commanding your own men." he said harshly, turning away and walking to the fire engine and working firefighters. "That's it men, put the fire out.." he said, trying not to be a TOTAL dork.

Once the fire was out and everyone had gone home or to their stations. Niro and his dad drove over to the hospital. When they got to her room, Yeyga, Zeradia, Jadia and Madam Naru were standing over her bed with worried faces. Niro and Kaih stepped in and sat in chairs,

"Is she alright?" asked Niro in a whisper.

"She's in a deep sleep, they tranquillized her." said Yeyga with his arms across his chest.

10 minutes of waiting pass and a figure comes to the door, Rohan steps through the door and sat at Sorrah's bedside. Yeyga stiffened with anger when Rohan went next to his daughter and would strangle him if he could. Rohan looked up at them,

"I know a lot has changed since I've been gone, new trainer, new family.. I just wish I could've been here to see it all." Rohan said rubbing gently Sorrah's bruised cheek with the back of his hand.

Suddenly Yeyga lashed out on Rohan by grabbing his neck and slamming him against the wall, Rohan pulled his arms away from his neck and everyone else helped to pry Yeyga off of him.

"Rohan..?" said Sorrah sleepily, she had awakened!

Rohan shoved Yeyga off of him and went over to her, "Yes, Sorrah I'm here.. I'm so glad you're safe." Rohan said, hugging her. He started to tear up but he held back tears.

"You stay away from her!" yelled Yeyga, trying to rip free of everyones grasp.

She sat up, "Where am I? How did I get here?" she asked, ignoring her father.

"You're in the hospital, Sorrah. You were involved in an accident with a burning building and you got hurt minorly." Rohan explained, "Everyone, even I, have came to see you."

Sorrah hugged Rohan tightly around the neck, "I missed you." she said sadly

"I know, I missed you too." said he. Rohan pulled back and sat at the edge of her bed, Yeyga was sitting down with his arms crossed angrily. And Niro looked so jealous his ears went dark red.

"Sorrah will be patched up and ready to go tomorrow, best give her some more rest." said a nurse softly. The nurse gave a small smile.. must be new on the job.

Rohan got up, so did everyone else, but was stopped by Sorrah's question,

"Will you be there when I come home?" she asked, her eyes looked heavy with tears.

"Yes, I promise." said Rohan with a smile, he walked out the door and followed the rest of the group outside. Outside, everyone but Yeyga had gone in their cars and sped off. Rohan went to his bison and started to unwrap the reins which were tied aqround his humungeous horns.

Yeyga leaned against a red Satomobile with his arms down by his sides as he watched him. Oblivious to Yeyga, Rohan paid no attention to anything Yeyga was doing. Suddenly! Yeyga popped open his leather and beaver fur water pouch and took the water to bend a strong attack at Rohan. Rohan hit and fell to the floor, he got up and saw Yeyga infront of him swirling a large ball of water. Rohan instantly swatted at his feet making Yeyga tumble backwads and the water spill all over him. Rohan got in a stance and blasted away, hitting Yeyga fiercely. The waterbender dodged some with quite perfection, only a couple hit. When Yeyga got in close to Rohan he grabbed his arms and pulled them back as he kneed his ribs. Rohan yelped and tried to free his arms so he could sock this sucker. When all else failed, Rohan blew out a large puff of air from his mouth, blowing Yeyga away. Out of bordness, Sorrah looked out her window, she searched the summer ground for anything worth seeing. She was frightened to see Rohan and her father fighting. Rohan looked as if he was loosing the fight but sometimes he made a comeback. But She had to do something! She couldn't let either one of them die! The young Avatar swung around to the opposite side of the bed quickly, unfortunately she couldn't walk because of the lack of energy she had. Although, she managed to climb up to the windowsill with out anyone seeing her. She started to bang on the warm tinted window yelling,

"Stop! Stop!" her yells were whispers to the brawling men even though everyone in the hospital could hear her louder than a honking Satomobile. One of 17 nurses rushed in helped her into her bed. The Avatar fought back by blowing wind at her but only a little puff came out. About enough to blow a little fire ferrett's tail to the right. Sorrah's eyes were raining, she wanted to help.. she NEEDED to help. It was her JOB to help people in need.

Rohan, at the end of the fight, was bruised and limping. Yeyga was being dragged in to a shiny black car and driven away.. most likely to jail. Rohan climbed onto Oogie's head, just before he took off he pulled out the locket Sorrah had gave him. He studied it for a moment then shut it and flew off into the direction of Air Temple Island. He knew he needed to run Air Temple Island, it was his home as a child and he wouldn't tolerate getting kicked out by the Avatar's father. When you compare Air Temple Island today and Air Temple Island 60 years ago when Avatar Korra first arrived, there are a lot of things missing. One, Rohan's family had moved. Two, the Airbenders who trained and once lived their are all grown and gone. And three, it has become a one story home and training quaters for the Avatar.

Tomorrow came and Rohan came to pick Sorrah up from the hospital, he walked to her room and smiled. Sorrah walking around happily with one crutch. The one crutch not because she has an injury, only because it was the best way to make her a little more stable. When Sorrah caught sight of Rohan, she grinned as they were embracing eachother, a nurse with thick glasses said,

"You're free to take her home. Just make sure she's steady enough before she gets off the crutch." she then gave a smile and went to check the other patients.

Sorrah released the hug and started for the exit. She was more than eager to go home and teach Zeradia a lesson she'll NEVER forget! Rohan followed her outside,

"Slow down Sorrah!" Rohan yelled playfully, trotting to keep up. When they reached Oogie Rohan picked Sorrah up and Airbended himself up on Oogie's head. Sorrah crawled over to the huge saddle/loft and sat against the sides.

"Yip, Yip." said Sorrah before Rohan got the thought, Rohan was startled and he struggled to stay on. Sorrah caught his shirt by the collar and pulled him up. Rohan gave her a look to Sorrah then looked back on course. Then he let out a scream, Sorrah did too, a Police blimp was directly infront of them. Luckily, Oogie dodged it just in time. Rohan let out a sigh as he looked back at Sorrah, her eyes were wide she gripped the saddle until her nuckles were pale white!

When they landed, Rohan got off first then helped Sorrah down and handed her her crutch. Rohan tied Oogie up and then went with Sorrah. The reached the front door in less than a minute but Rohan paused, Sorrah looked at him and raised an eyebrow. But she just carried on, the moment she stepped through the door everyone said,

"Welcome home!" Sorrah couldn't believe her eyes, everyone she knew was there.. except her father. There was Chief Haltan, Chief Kaih, Niro, Madam Naru, Zeradia, Jadia, Rohan's family and the whole firefighter and police team! She couldn't believe everyone had missed her! She was finally home..


End file.
